Gracias Hisoka
by Hikaru1212
Summary: Quien diría que cierto mago del pocker ayudaría a nuestros cazadores favoritos a entender sus sentimientos por el otro(Gon/Killua) (Primer capitulo EDITADO)
1. Salvados?

**Hola, creo que estado muy dejada en mis historias. Jeje, es un hecho. Creo que es hora de seguirlas; pero como no tengo muchas ideas a esta hora, voy a editar todo desde el principio. Espero que no les moleste ya que la trama sigue siendo la misma. **

Chapter 1: Salvados

Algo agobiante era esa noche; para unos más que otros, he de decir. Tormentosa y helada, obviamente nada parecida a como lo era una hora atrás. Ya se podrían imaginar...; el pintoresco atardecer de un día fresco y sutil, vaya cinismo de la madre naturaleza. Esperar a que un par de pequeños cazadores salgan a explorar y ¡Pum! lanzar desgracias sobre ellos.

_"Como un cazador esperando a que una presa salga para lanzarse sobre ella" _

Había pensado Killua momentos antes, lamentándose nuevamente de haberle hecho caso a Gon e ir a explorar por las colinas a suerte de ellos. Como se arrepentía de aceptar dejar esa "dulce y calentita" cabaña en la que habían conseguido alojo la noche anterior, estaba seguro de que ahora mismo estaría tomando una taza de chocolate caliente cubierto con unas suaves y cálidas frazadas... ¡Ah, pero no! ¡ Gon tenia que abrir su enorme boca y convencerlo de salir!

Gon, todo lo contrario a Killua, estaba emocionado.

Mas poco le duro la emoción al momento de sentir una presencia peligrosa acercándose. La misma presencia que lanzó una carta recubierta de Nen en dirección a Killua; que de pura mala suerte no lo notó, ya que no dejaba de parlotear de su descontento. El destino quiso que Gon estuviera ahí y se abalanzara sobre él, cayendo al suelo bruscamente en el proceso.

– ¿Qué demonios te pasa, idiota? – dijo el albino ofuscado... y "algo" avergonzado por tener a Gon encima suyo.

– Mira – señalo a un árbol, bueno lo que quedaba de el – Eso hubiera pasado contigo si no te alejaba

Killua observo, trago saliva y pensó en lo cruel que era el destino con algunos. Pero de inmediato recordó en la posición que se encontraba – I- idiota, levántate, ya estas mucho tiempo así. Además simplemente me pudiste haber dicho – desvió la mira a otro lado, sintiéndose extraño

– No había tiempo, Killua, tenia que actuar rápido – contestó al momento en que se levantaba, acto siguiente desvió la mirada hacia unos arboles y dijo molesto – Sal de ahí, muéstrate

Una figura esbelta salio de entre las sombras; acompañado de aires burlescos se dio a conocer el extravagante personaje, causando abrupta sorpresa en los menores.

– ¡Hisoka! – exclamaron ambos menores al unisono

–¿Felices de verme? Me siento muy horado, Gon~ – dijo con voz desvergonzada de manera "inocente" al momento que ahogaba pequeñas risas

– Deja a Gon en paz – esta vez fue el albino el que hablo,colocándose delante de Gon– No te atrevas a tocarle un pelo, o te haré pagar...

_"Ya veo... jeje, esto será divertido" _Pensó el payaso a momento que sonreía levemente, mas inmediatamente cambio su expresión a una de fingida tristeza – Bueno, me iré... y yo que quería ayudarles...

– Vamos, eso no te lo crees mi tú – respondió el ojiazul nada convencido

– Killua – esta vez fue el pelinegro el que habló – Solo por esta vez, ¿Acaso no eras tú el que quería salir de esta tormenta?

– Pero es Hisoka – contradijo el albino – no confió en él ¿Y si nos lleva a una trampa?

– Sigo aquí~ – soltó Hisoka con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

– Es Hisoka o la tormenta, Killua, y yo me voy con Hisoka. No voy a aguantar más parloteos tuyos – Habló Gon dirigiendo en dirección a l payaso

–Tsk...idiota – se resignó a seguirle

– Síganme, mis pequeñas frutas~

Después de eso caminaron un largo trecho, cruzaron un río, un puente colgante, un bosque, etcétera, etcétera. En fin, solo tardaron unos 40 minutos en llegar a una cabaña alejada de civilización alguna. Era espaciosa, de tres pisos y de muy buen gusto; con una bien cuidado jardín en frente, algo cubierto de lodo por la tormenta, claro esta.

– Hemos llegado~

– ¡Es increíble, Hisoka! ¿Cómo la conseguiste? – exclamó Gon

– Fue fácil – dijo sonriente al tiempo que se limpiaba disimuladamente una mancha de sangre que yacía en su mano

– Gon, quiero hablar contigo – habló Killua jalando al ojimiel hacia un árbol

– Claro, dim- fue cortado bruscamente

– Entiendo que seas muy inocente, pero... COMO SE TE OCURRE CONFIAR EN UN PSICÓPATA COMO HISOKA

– Eso me entristece mucho – comentó Hisoka soltando leves carcajadas, haciendo estremecer a Killua

– ¡¿Cuándo demonios llegaste aquí?! – preguntó Killua

– ¿Y cuándo llegaste a la copa del árbol, Killua? – interrogó Gon

–...Tsk – _"Esto es vergonzoso" _Pensó al momento que bajaba del árbol

Momentos después, se dirigieron a la cabaña

– Sus habitaciones están arriba – Dijo el payaso, alegre

– ¿Juntas? – Respondió el ojimiel

–Si~

– Oíste eso Killua, dormiremos juntos – Habló emocionado el menor

– C-cállate, hablas como si fuera normal

– Es que lo es~

– Idiota, s-solo tratas de avergonzarme. Vayámonos ya

– Venga, Killua. Dame un abrazo – dijo al momento que lo abrazaba

*Click*

– Jeje, esto va al álbum~

–¡Hisoka!– exclamo Killua al momento que un suave rubor cubrió su rostro

– Ya vamos, Killua. Solo es una foto. Además quiero explorar la casa~

– No, iremos a dormir

– Error, iremos a cenar~ – rió Hisoka

_"Si fuera de día..." _pensó el azabache

_"Si el maldito de Hisoka estuviera muerto~" _pensó el albino

_"La diversión que me traerá este par~" _pensó... bueno, ya saben

**_Listo, edite este capitulo en una hora. Espero que les haya gustado_**


	2. Pero que demonios?

2\. Pero qué demonios

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-se holló un grito proveniente de una cabaña en medio de la nada

Todo había trascurrido tranquilo y los rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminar el cielo pero un "pequeño" incidente había destruido esa tranquilidad

-Ayudaaaaaaaaaaa, que alguien me salveeeeeeeee-gritaba Killua con cara de "se acaba el mundo, sálvese quien pueda", corriendo por toda la casa (incluyendo el techo y paredes).

Gon adormilado se había levantado por los fuertes gritos de Killua, el pobre había pensado que se trataba de un derrumbe o algo así, quien lo culparía puesto que Killua chillaba como si se hubiera partido en dos; nunca se esperó ver a su amigo albino, ahora rubio, corriendo con cola y orejas de neko cual nena sin muñeca.

-Killua detenteeeeeeeeeeeeeee-grito Gon logrando captar la atención de Killua que no tuvo más remedio que aferrarse a las cortinas si no quería caer al fregadero

-que te paso?-dijo curioso

-No lo sé-asustado - solo me levante y -la cortina se rasgó- fui al baño y…

SPLASHHHHHH-hombre caído

-Killuaa, estas bien -dijo viendo a Hisoka con la cámara nuevamente

El pobre solo veía estrellitas a su alrededor-siii – dijo cayendo al lava platos inconsciente no sin ver antes a Gon acercándose a socorrerlo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Umm… donde estoy –dijo nuestro ojiazul favorito sobándose la cabeza

-Killuaaa, te despertaste-dijo Gon abrazándolo suavemente, provocando el sonrojo por parte del ex albino- estaba muy preocupado, te has quedado inconsciente por 5 horas y….

-D-deja de avergonzarme en-enfrente de o-otros b-baka-dijo Killua mirando a Hisoka parado en la puerta con cara de "te estoy que vigilo payaso de cuarta", tratando de no ponerse más rojo-además n-no… espera 5 HORAS

-Sí, Hisoka me ayudo a cuidarte mientras yo te hice esto mira- dijo enseñándole un plato de sopa con verduras-no es delicioso-dijo con los ojitos brillantes-ah y también te iba a preguntar… porque tienes cola y orejas de gato además del cabello rubio?

-Ni idea… pero quiero de vuelta mi cabello-_y siento que cierto payasito en esta habitación tiene algo que ver_pensó

-Bueno sea lo que sea no durara para siempre Killua- respondió Gon-pero se te ve súper tierno así de neko-dijo recibiendo una patada por cortesía de Killua- auchh eso dolió

-T-te lo mereces por avergonzarme baka- dijo Killua que ya le hacía competencia al tomate –ademas ya quiero hablar con Hisoka

-ya me sentía olvidado- dijo el mago acercándose con cierta pose despreocupada y misteriosa que tanto lo caracterizaba

-dime tienes algo que ver con ESTO-dijo señalándose la cabeza con su dedo

-Claro que si mi querido amigo-dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-Pues quiero que lo arregles no quiero tener el cabello así parezco, parezco Kurapika!-dijo cruzándose de brazos

-Sabes me ofendes Killua – dijo alguien en el celular de Gon-pero qué demonios hacen con Hisoka

-Oye Kurapika, lo que pasa es que Hisoka nos ayudo a refugiarnos de la tormenta y …

-GONN!-dijo con tono de reproche- porque se te ocurre llamar a Kurapika, ya tengo bastantes problemas con Hisoka…

-Pero…

\- nada de peros, y no tengo hambre-su tono no hizo más que empeorar ahora-yo no quiero que ese psicópata me cuide y te lo repito otra vez si no fuera por ti nada de esto hubiese pasado

-Yo solo quería…

-Todavía no he acabado!-reprocho-LO UNICO QUE HACES ES MOLESTAR, SABES PREFIERO HABERME QUEDADO EN LA TORMENTA QUE ESTAR AQUÍ CONTIGO GON!

-Yo solo quería… decirle lo que paso-dijo muy triste Gon-porque le quería avisar que estas bien y…y que yo me preocupo mucho por ti… -una lagrima descendió de sus ojos-por eso te hice la comida y y-yo le pedí a Hisoka que te cuidara porque no quería que nada te pasara pero si a ti no te gusta si quieres ya-ya no lo hago…

-Gon…

-y la comida, b-bueno yo solo q-queria que te mejoraras….

Killua lo único que quería era que se lo tragase la tierra pues no soportaba que su mejor amigo este triste y más si es por culpa suya -No… Gon…. yo no quería s-si quieres puedes llamar a quien sea y gracias por la comida yo-yo… perdóname solo estaba molesto porque ahora soy rubio y perezco gato pero por favor no-no quiero verte triste…

-Gracias Killuaaaa-dijo lanzandoze a los brazos del ojiazul rodeándolo de la cintura y hundiendo su cabeza en su hombro, para sorpresa del chico-no sé qué haría sin ti Killua, te quiero mucho mucho

-B-basta m-me haces so-sonrojar-dijo Killua bastante avergonzado para su gusto

-pero en verdad te quiero…

-Palomitas?- ofreció Kurapika a Hisoka - son gratis

-No, te prefiero a ti- dijo oyendo un "_ya verás bastardo_" de la otra línea-pero me conformo con esta foto (parece que este se va a hacer un álbum)

-Solo espera cuando te encuentre payaso-oyó Hisoka antes de cortar la llamada

-Bueno y que esperamos… a comer –dijo Killua desprendiéndose de Gon

-Y tu cabello?

-eh? Hisoka, ven y arréglame esto-dijo molesto Killua

-Mi amigo neko yo solo puedo cambiar tu cabello a la normalidad pero tu cola y orejas se quedan por cinco días más entiendes?-dijo hisoka con aire despreocupado

-qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqque-dijo el chico-pero como paso esto

-secretos son secretos-dijo poniendo una manta encima de Killua y volviendo su cabello a la normalidad-listo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Oye Killua ya es mediodía vamos a explorar la casa-dijo alegremente el ojimiel-ademas quien sabe que podremos encontrar

-bueno si tu lo dices-dijo cogiendo del brazo al pelinegro-VAMOS!-dijo esto último esbozando una sonrisa

-emm Killua

-sii?

-Te ves muy lindo-_además de tierno _pensó el ojimiel clavándole la mirada a Killua durante unos minutos

-O-oye porque me miras a-así –dijo Killua perdiéndose en esas delicadas orbes miel que tanto lo hipnotizaban

No sabían muy bien lo que hacían, no lo sabían, solo se estaban dejando llevar; Gon por su parte decidió tomar la iniciativa y acercar sus manos a la cintura del albino rodeando en un cálido y suave abrazo, apegándolo mas a Killua que solo se estremeció por la acción decidida del pelinegro, pero no se quedó atrás y comenzó a pasar sus pálidos brazos por el cuello de su mejor amigo logrando con esto causarle un suspiro al moreno…

-Killua…

Sus caras solo estaban a centímetros de distancia del otro y lo único que hacían era acercarse más y más; ambos podían sentir la respiración entrecortada del su amigo logrando que sintieran sus rostros quemando; sus labios inexpertos se rozaban, se buscaban entre si…

Todo era perfecto…

-Interrumpo algo-dijo Hisoka haciendo desaparecer la cámara que tenía en su mano

-N-no e-en lo a-absoluto-dijo Killua separándose rápidamente de su amigo y desviando la mirada para ocultar su rubor y digamos que su cola erizada no mejoraba las cosas

-jejeje , Hisoka cuando llegaste-dijo Gon con las mejillas ardiendo

A veces… tenía ganas de golpear a su amigo

-digamos que llegue antes que ustedes-rio el mago

Quien los culparía, se derretían de la vergüenza, bueno uno más que otro pero digamos que exageraron al enterrarse bajo tierra (literalmente), bueno Killua, (Gon: creo que es de familia. Killua: no es cierto yo no sabía que Ilumi lo hacía. Gon: y quien te conto lo de Illumi, porque yo no fui) ya que Gon solo trataba de sacarlo…

Y así se quedaron (yo: umm… Hisoka cuanto tiempo se quedaron. Hisoka: -mira su reloj- cinco horas, nueve minutos, siete segundos y 56 milisegundos… listo, mi paga. Yo:-le da una baraja último modelo de póker- listoT_T) lo que sea que dijo Hisoka

-Killua- dijo Gon llorando- no exploramos la casa

-Umm… tengo una nos escapamos en la noche y…

-Los estoy escuchando, bueno y yo que te iba a dar una caja de Sr. Choco-robot-dijo desde la puerta de la casa con una caja en su mano

-no espera -dijo corriendo hacia la casa – Gon lo siento tendrá que ser hasta mañana

-pero Killua todavía tenemos tiempo

-pero la caja no-dijo llegando a la puerta y tratando de alcanzar la caja que estaba pegada al techo por la goma de Hisoka

-está bien –dijo Gon resignado

-pero algo antes de entrar-dijo ya en la puerta

-qué?

-esto-dijo jalando a Killua de la cola

-Ah-era de esperarse las colas de los gatos son tan sensibles-y eso porque?

-Porque me hiciste perder el tiempo-dijo sacando algo de su bolsillo y haciendo clic se la entrego a Hisoka-ten créate un álbum

-n_n-y se fue feliz

-gggrrr-y eso que solo fue el primer día

\- casi se me olvida, los gatos no comen chocolate-dijo llevándose la caja

-Pero…

-era una broma ten-dijo dándosela- pero…

-Ah –nuevamente la jaladera_es que esto se hace costumbre_

-esto, por dejarme solo cuando Hisoka llamo-exclamo cruzándose de brazos-y quien dijo que no teníamos que confiar en Hisoka eh?

Gon entro a la casa dejando a un sonrojado albino afuera…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-espero no haberlo molestado- pensó en voz alta Gon encerrándose en el baño para darse un baño

Ignorando por completo el hecho de lo que iba a pasar (nada pervertido para que sepan -_-. Killua: si si como no. Gon: pero Killua en parte es verdad. Killua: en parte… Gon: O/O. Yo: tú tampoco te salvas Killua, ya cambie el guion. Killua: O/O)

-Oye Gon estás ahí –dijo Killua tocando suavemente la puerta

-Si… por

-Bueno es que yo también me quiero bañar- dijo

\- umm bueno entra todavía no he comenzado y además este baño es enorme y… tiene dos duchas

-si entonces, puedes abrir-menciono apoyándose en la puerta-bueno asi se ahorra el tiem…. Ah-dijo al tiempo que se resbalaba y caía encima de Gon

-Auch eso dolió Killua – dijo sobándose la cabeza por el golpe

-Lo siento –exclamo pero al notar su posición se sonrojo fuertemente –G-Gon…

-…- él también lo había notado estaban en una posición en que cualquiera podría haber malpensado fácilmente-K-Killua te puedes quitar –dijo subido de colores

-S-si –se paró – que bonito lugar porque no me lo dijiste

-porque caíste encima mío, Killua

-jejeje, lo siento

-Bueno a bañarse dijo Gon señalándole su ducha a Killua, quien para su suerte (si si como no. Killua: O/O) había una pared delgada entre las dos duchas

-Gon donde dejo mi ropa limpia

-ah? En la derecha

-ok

Bueno la ducha transcurrió normal haciendo resonar el suave tintineo del agua al tocar el suelo, mientras los cazadores solo querían acabar ya ese refrescante baño

-umm-Killua trataba de palpar su pijama con su mano-listo aquí (bueno la ducha también servia de cambiador asi que sin problemas, bueno eso cree, mi venganza jeje)

-bueno lo dejo aquí y –tropezó con el jabón y al hacerlo accidentalmente jalo de la manija del agua y…. gato mojado

-Oye Killua estas bien-dijo Gon desde su ducha

-s-si- _tengo mala suerte o que-_no pasa nada Gon

Se irguió y se secó nuevamente, se vistió y se retiró del baño; pasaron unos minutos y Gon salió con unos shorts y una toalla sobre los hombros

-Gon porque estas así-dijo tratando de no sonrojarse más fue en vano-vístete

-no puedo

-como que no puedes –dijo mientras se acercaba a la escalera y Gon lo seguía

-porque alguien se puso mi pijama y dejo la de el en el baño-dijo señalando a Killua

-Eh?-dijo observándose y al comprobarlo su rostro se derritió de la vergüenza – etto… yo bueno… me confundí –dijo temblando haciendo que accidentalmente (Killua: ya basta con el accidentalmente porque todos saben que no lo es. Yo: y tienes alguna idea de lo que voy a poner a continuación. Killua: … Yo: lo que sospeche, así que si no sabes no te quejes) tropezara con la escalera y se callera.

-Killua!-grito Gon siendo jalado por el ya mencionado en un fallido intento de agarrarse de algo para no caer

Y así es como los dos rodaron escaleras abajo… (Yo: ten tu foto Hisoka)

-auch, Killua te encuentras bi-no pudo acabar

-NYAAA!-se escuchó por toda la casa

-Killua?

-E-estoy bien –dijo tratando de contener las lagrimas –nya!-grito nuevamente al sentir a Gon agarrar su cola esta vez dejando fluir de sus ojos el liquido transparente

-Lo siento- dijo soltándola – pero esta sangrando, observo el rostro del albino-no llores sé que te duele pero no llores-dijo pasando su mano por la mejilla del ojiazul para secar sus lagrimas

-N-no m-me avergüences así b-baka- dijo Killua peor que semáforo al sentir el calido tacto del ojimiel

-ven te ayudo –dijo cargándolo y llevándolo a su habitación

-g-gracias-dijo el albino ya en la habitación recostándose boca abajo en su cama-pero enserio no necesito que me cures

-nada de peros, solo muerde esto cuando quieras gritar- dijo dándole un pañuelo-ok?

-esta bien –dijo dejando al moreno que se hiciera cargo

\- 1, 2, 3…

-MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!-grito o mejor dicho intento gritar el albino del dolor que sentía (mencione que la cola del gato es muy sensible)

-tranquilizate recién he echado el alcohol –dijo Gon lo más tranquilamente posible

-pero duele-se quejó el ojiazul

-ya pasara, solo espera

Y así entre grito y grito paso la noche…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El sol había salido hacía rato y el chico neko recién se había levantado (Killua: como que chico neko. Yo: y quien dijo que eras tú. Killua: O/O)aun muy pero muy adolorido por lo de ayer

-Killua te levantaste que alegría- dijo el moreno sentado en el regazo de Killua-ayer sí que sufriste… lo siento mucho

-N- no Gon, gracias –dijo alegremente-pero te puedes bajar me duele mucho

-si jeje-dijo -después de todo ayer gritaste bastante, hasta Hisoka vino de tanta bulla y me ayudo a ponerte el vendaje

-G-Gon no me avergüences –dijo un muy rojo albino- y cuando vino Hisoka

-después de que te dormiste de lo agotado que estabas por gritar o creo que se dice gemir, que parase y eso

-…-solo puedo decir que rojo ya no es una palabra

-traje lo que me pediste Gon –dijo Hisoka entrando en la habitación

-Killua mira-le enseño dos cajas de Sr. Choco-robot – son para ti como premio por resistir

-Nani?...-dijo sin salir del trance hasta percatarse del delicioso olor que desprendían las cajas-chocolate! –dijo lanzándose a las cajas y comenzando a abrirlas ignorando por completo el dolor que sentía

-Killua no deberías moverte mucho

-pero…

\- no te preocupes yo te lo daré-dijo sacando un chocolate de la caja y metiéndolo en la boca de Killua, se volteo a Hisoka y dijo- puedes traer agua para Killua por favor

-…- solo se retiro

-G-Gon…-dijo aun con los dedos de Gon en su boca

-Ah? Lo siento-dijo sacando otro chocolate y dándoselo

-yo puedo comer solo sabes-menciono

-pero yo quiero dártelos –dijo alegremente- además te tendrás que quedar en cama todo el día porque tu cola se encuentra mal

-GGRRR está bien pero me voy a aburrir

-no te preocupes tengo todo el día para ti- dijo logrando sacar un tinte rosa en el albino

-listo aquí está el agua-dijo Hisoka acercándose a los cazadores

-ten Killua –le tendió el vaso – el día recién ha comenzado

-si ya veo –dijo despreocupado

Continuara….

**Bueno gracias por leer…**

**Lamento lo de Killua pero era un mal necesario **

**Killua: si, si un mal necesario**

**Gon: pero Killua tengo todo el día para ti**

**Killua: cállate Gon no sabes lo que dices**

**Yo: aww que tierna pareja verdad Hisoka**

**Hisoka: tengo una idea para el próximo capitulo**

**Yo: fotoooooooo **

**Clic **

**Killua: por favor dejen sus reviews **

**Gon: siii , también den ideas no se nos ocurre nada**

**Yo: una pregunta que genero creen que le cae más a la historia soy pésima en escogerlos**

**Killua: asi como pésima en crear "accidentes"**

**Yo: *lo golpeo con un bate de beisbol* si mira quien habla**

**Killua: den ideas pero que no me maten*viendo estrellitas***

**Yo: *lo golpeo nuevamente* solo ignórenlo, a que es tierno* le doy un abrazo al inconsciente Killua***

**Gon: me pueden decir porque Killua se sonroja a cada rato?**

**Yo y Hisoka: *golpe en la frente***


	3. Agujas y cartas

3\. Agujas y cartas

-¡He! Gon-llamaba el albino insistente

-¿Pasa algo? –pregunto con cierta preocupación el menor

-Esto emm –dijo esto agachando la cabeza –me siento un poco raro

-¿Cómo? no entiendo-

-No sé es como si… ¿nya?.. nya, nya….. ¡NYA! –dijo muy asustado agitando ambos brazos constantemente

-¡KILLUA! Qué demonios te pasa-

-Nya, nya , nya nya-

-Esto es muy grave tenemos que hacer algo ¡Ahora!-dijo Gon sentándose en el suelo para pensar, más lo único que logro fue que se le salieran los humos de la cabeza-no se –dijo esto último tumbándose en el suelo

-Nya-dijo golpeándose la cabeza en señal de frustración

Acto seguido comenzó a correr por toda la habitación como un chico neko profesional (Killua: sigo pensando que ese apodo no me cae para nada; Yo: sigo diciendo que nunca te dije eso; Killua: O/O) desordenando todo el cuarto sin remordimientos a pesar del esfuerzo de Hisoka por dejar toda su casa impecable; claro como era de esperarse Gon no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a corretearle

-oye, Killua ven acá inmediatamente-

-Nya nya nya , nya- volvía a decir cada vez más enfrascado en correr pero ¿Porque corría? Pues simple las paredes eran rojas y en este fic Killua odia el rojo así de fácil

-Seguro Hisoka nos ayuda-dijo el ojimiel algo frustrado por la acción del albino-¡Hisokaa!

De inmediato la puerta se abrió mostrando una cara de pocos amigos y dos cartas volando en dirección a los niños; Killua dejo de correr al sentir como la piel se le erizaba del miedo y Gon no estaba para nada mejor

-…..llamare a Illumi-susurro antes de irse de la habitación-espero que todo este ordenado cuando vuelva

PAMM!

Se retiró dando un portazo

Eso era alerta roja

-¡A limpiar se ha dicho!-dijo Gon tirándole la escoba a Killua

-¿NYa? … -pumm …. Gato noqueado

-¿ehh? Jeje aquí no pasó nada-dijo el pelinegro poniéndose a silbar

Llevo a rastras a Killua hacia su cama, lo recostó y lo cubrió con las sabanas con mucho cuidado de no tocar su cola ya que seguía vendada

Cuando se aseguró de que el albino estuviera bien, cogió la escoba y comenzó a barrer, después colgó nuevamente los cuadros y puso en su lugar los adornos

Terminado eso se tumbó al lado de Killua, lo acurruco entre sus brazos poniendo la cabeza del albino en su pecho y se quedó completamente dormido

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Con Hisoka nuevamente….

-Si, estoy en camino de aquí a un momento llego

-Es un alivio-dijo el payaso un poco más calmado

-Entonces me despido- un segundo después corto

-Esto será divertido-dijo con una sonrisa abrumadora-iré a ver cómo están mis hermosas frutas jejeje

Subió las escaleras y se encontró con la puerta entreabierta, la empujo un poco y pudo notar la habitación completamente impecable pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue ver a sus dos juguetes abrazados y durmiendo plácidamente

-Vaya diversión que me he perdido –dijo mientras le hacía clic a su cámara

-Desde cuándo dejas la puerta abierta - hablo de detrás de él Illumi

-Mmm.. Hablemos de eso luego –dijo algo exasperado de que lo hallan interrumpido de aquel sublime espectáculo que tenía frente a el-quiero velos…. de cerca-exclamaba excitado mientras se acercaba cada vez mas

Lamentablemente unas agujas lo detuvieron

-Aléjate de MI Kill-dijo al tiempo de que un aura asesina lo rodeaba

-Tsk, como arruinas la diversión –murmuró por lo bajo sentándose en el sofá de la habitación

-Por cierto ¿Por qué tiene cola y orejas de gato?-dijo con cierta preocupación

-Larga historia Illu-ni, larga historia, pero no es nada grave

-te prohíbo por 143° a que me digas así-dijo Illumi un poco indignado

Así se quedaron conversando un buen rato los dos asesinos, hasta que…

-¡¿Qué demonios hace el aquí!?-dijo exaltado Gon

Illumi miro a Gon

Gon miro a Illumi

Los rayos cayeron del cielo y la rivalidad se sentía en el ambiente

-Oye Illumi quieres galletas-dijo Hisoka tratando de calmar el ambiente

-¡NO!-gritaron los dos al uniso logrando despertar a Killua

-Q-que pasa-dijo adormilado el pequeño albino frotándose los ojos

Pero nadie le tuvo que decir nada porque ni bien se incorporó vio el rostro de su hermano

-¿A-aniki?-dijo sorprendido

-Oh querido Kill despertaste-exclamo incorporándose para darle un abrazo

-Pensé que no me querías-dijo correspondiendo el abrazo

-Cómo no voy a querer a mi hermanito pequeño

-¡¿En serio?! –se emocionó Killua

-Claro mi querido Kill, yo siempre estaré aquí (Yo: bravo Illumi haces perfecto tu guion, estoy muy orgullosa de ti)

Claro que obviamente Gon no pudo soportar esto

-¡ALEJATE DE MI KILLUA! SOLO YO PUEDO ABRAZARLO-exclamo Gon

Silencio absoluto

-…Gon..-dijo sorprendido el albino

Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho un fuerte sonrojo lo invadio

-etto… yo… m-me tengo que ir –dijo corriendo escaleras abajo y saliendo de la casa

-No, espera Gon-hiso ademan de seguirle pero una mano lo detuvo

-Es mejor que te quedes aquí y descanses- dijo el pelirrojo señalándole su cola-no estás en condiciones de ir afuera

-Sí, ven acá, te contare una historia-ordeno Illumi algo más tranquilo

\- yo buscare a Gon- dijo retirándose el payaso dejando el habitación a Killua e Illumi

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En el jardín con Gon….

-Porque demonios dije eso- se reprimía el pelinegro-seguro ahora me odia por ser tan egoísta, es su hermano por Dios, en que estaba pensando yo… hay como me odioo

Se tumbó en el suelo para mirar el horizonte, ya era un poco tarde ahora que se daba cuenta… no sabía que hacer simplemente él había reaccionado por instinto, simplemente no soportaba el hecho de que su amigo abrazara a alguien más que no fuera el, Gon su mejor amigo

-acaso yo estoy… ¿Celoso?

-Al parecer si querido Gon-susurro Hisoka desde su detrás

-¿D-desde cuando estás aquí?

-No mucho tiempo Gon-kun

(Yo: que comienze la función)

Gon en un arrebato de celos quiso "vengarse" de Killua y comenzó un curioso juego (Yumeca querias violación ¿verdad? Bueno por ahora no puedo hacer eso pero si esto…)

Dudo un poco ,pero comenzoa mover su primera ficha

-Oye Hisoka-"kun"-dijo incorporándose-quiero pasar la tarde contigo

**Listo los dejo con la intriga jejeje**

**Gon: no estoy de acuerdo con seducir a Hisoka**

**Yo: pues piña, yo sé que quieres**

**Killua: aniki volviste**

**Hisoka: esto me está comenzando a gustar**

**Yo:dejen rewies por fa eso me da animoss**

**Hisoka:dejen muchos ya me comenzó a gustar el fic**

**Killua: también ideas que Hikaru anda sin inspiración**

**Gon: si se pasa las tardes pensando en ideas **

**Illumi: no se que hago aquí**

**Yo: Bye, bye**


End file.
